Show Me What I'm Looking For
by McBreezy
Summary: It had been decided that James and Juliet would be introduced as a couple. Juliet had been hesitant; not because she was opposed to being known as James’ lover, but because she wasn’t. The last thing she needed was another relationship disaster.
1. Chapter 1

It had been decided that James and Juliet would be introduced as a couple. It was the simplest way to explain her presence, and the surest way for James to be accepted amongst the people of the Initiative. With a woman like Juliet by his side, they'd take to him immediately and overlook his abrasive tendencies, Daniel had reasoned. James had agreed; she definitely had a way with calming him and keeping him in line, and he trusted her judgment more than that of the other three men.

Juliet had been hesitant; not because she was opposed to being known as James' lover, but because she _wasn't_. Since the flashes had started, Juliet felt herself growing closer to him. Their exchange of banter had become her favorite part of the day, and she couldn't resist thinking about how good he'd looked coming out of the ocean after jumping from the helicopter. Her desperate attempts to purge herself of these thoughts failed, and she couldn't very well explain why she didn't think Daniel's plan was a good idea, so she went along with it. What did it matter if she was attracted to James, anyway? He was still caught up in his feelings for Kate. It was best that way. The last thing Juliet needed was another relationship disaster.

And so it was done.

Within a few days, the members of the initiative had already begun warming to them, referring to them as The LaFleurs, even though they weren't pretending to be married. What Juliet had been most apprehensive about was sharing a house with James. Even if it was only for another week and a half, she was still on edge most of the time. Luckily, she knew how _not_ to show it. She just had to make it through the next 10 days, and then they'd say she needed to go home to tend to her sister, and everything would be…better? James had convinced her to wait for the next sub, but she found herself wondering why she'd _really_ agreed to stay. Maybe he'd been right, maybe there was nothing to go back for. Maybe her best shot at being happy was staying on the island…except now, that included pretending to be a LaFleur. She wasn't sure if she could handle it, although, she supposed, they could always just pretend to split up. She'd make decisions later.

"Mornin', Mrs. LaFleur." James greeted Juliet that morning with his famous dimpled grin. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying their little deception. Why wouldn't he? He was an ex con man, after all. Juliet found it endearing.

She chuckled, pouring them each a glass of orange juice, "Morning. How'd you sleep? I know the floor can't be that comfortable…you don't have to sleep there, you know." Juliet said apologetically.

"What, you mean I can share the bed with ya?" he asked slyly, teasing her.

Juliet fought off the urge to blush, "I meant, you can sleep on the couch or something. If anybody sees you, we'll just say I kicked you out of bed for misbehaving." she said, now sporting a grin of her own.

"Me, misbehave? Naww, you must be thinkin' 'bout someone else." he replied, grinning, "Anyway, floor's not so bad, I don't mind. And yer kinda cute when you mumble in your sleep." he said, sipping his juice.

This time, she couldn't fight off the blush that rose to her cheeks. "I didn't know I did that."

"Hey, don't worry, ya didn't say anything embarrassing," he assured her with a chuckle.

"Well alright, then." she said, laughing along with him. "I was afraid I might have divulged all my deep, dark secrets…" she said ominously, then breaking into a smile.

He laughed, "You, deep, dark secrets? You ain't an Other anymore, Juliet, I don't think you gotta worry 'bout that." he told her, smiling. He finished his juice, but when he went to set the glass on the counter, it slipped from his hold and shattered against the floor. "Son of a bitch." he said with a sigh, leaning down to clean it up.

"James, hold on, let me get a broom…" she insisted, but he picked up the shards anyhow, one of them slicing his palm.

"Damn it!" he cursed in pain when he saw the blood.

Juliet was already coming to the rescue. She pressed a damp cloth to his wound. "Here, hold this and apply pressure. It's not deep enough to need stitches, but I'm gonna go get some bandages. I'll be right back." she assured him.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Burke." he said, smiling despite the pain. He applied pressure as she'd instructed, and she returned a few minutes later. The bleeding had already slowed greatly.

"Alright, this is gonna sting a little." Juliet told him as she poured disinfectant onto another cloth. "Here…" she grabbed his good hand in her left one, "Squeeze if you need to, I can take it." she smiled softly and dabbed his cut with the cloth. He winced in pain and squeezed her hand, firmly but not so hard that it hurt her. He eased up after the initial contact, and she smiled, "You're a brave patient." she said, grinning at him, not yet realizing that their hands were still connected.

"You're a good doctor." he replied, smiling back, momentarily forgetting about the pain.

It was then that she released his hand, slightly embarrassed by how long she'd held onto it. "Okay, bandages…" she said, wrapping his injury carefully. "There. You're all set. I'll have to change the bandage for you every once in a while to keep it from getting infected, but you'll be fine." she explained with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Blondie." he said, causing her to blush once again at the fondness in his voice and the fact that she finally had a nickname from him.

"Anytime, LaFleur." she replied. "So, are you hungry? I was gonna make pancakes."

"Bring it on."


	2. Chapter 2

Three more days passed, and Juliet had become painfully aware that she was supposed to be leaving the island in just one more week. Odd how the opportunity she spent over three years waiting for had finally arrived, and she wasn't sure she wanted to take it anymore. It wasn't just because of James. She didn't have anything or anyone to go home to, and she knew it. What kind of life could she possibly have in 1974? Hell, she was only supposed to be 10 years old! James was right. Whatever reasons she thought she had for going home didn't even exist yet.

She sat on her porch step that afternoon, trying to come up with a solution that made any sense at all, but she couldn't. She shouldn't be _having_ to decide between staying on sci-fi island, or leaving it, but being stuck in the time of the flower power. Ridiculous.

"Heyyy, Mrs. LaFleur." she heard a voice say.

Juliet lifted her eyes, "Miles." she smiled, "Everything alright? You look tired."

"Yeah, I'm good," he chuckled, "Still trying to wrap my head around the fact that we're in 1974."

"I know what you mean. It all seems so surreal." Juliet replied with a wistful sort of sigh.

"Well, at least you've only gotta put up with us for another week…I mean, unless you decide to stay." he said, shrugging.

Juliet arched an eyebrow in suspicion. His expression told her that he was hiding something. "Did James ask you to say that?" she asked with a soft chuckle.

Miles laughed, "Maybe. He likes you, Jules."

"He _likes_ having someone to do his laundry and cook for him." she replied with a somewhat sad smile. She wished he felt more than that, but it just wasn't that way.

"Oh come on, he was more than happy to go along with the whole 'pretending to be your boyfriend' thing, and he asked me to ask you to stay because he's too nervous to do it himself. What other signs do you need?"

"He loves _Kate_, Miles. Those feelings don't just go away overnight." Juliet said adamantly.

"Well Kate's not here, is she? _You_ are. And you like him, I know you do. I mean personally, I always thought you'd go for _m_e, but…" he said, smiling.

Juliet laughed, "You're sweet. But James doesn't return my feelings. He's not ready for that so soon after losing Kate. Besides, she could come back tomorrow, and then where would I be?"

"Living with him." Miles said, looking at her poignantly.

"Miles…" she said, as if scolding him. "There's no point, I'm leaving in a week. I just…I need to get off this island." she said with a sigh.

"Okay," he agreed, "But before you do…you should tell him how you feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same, at least you'll know. If you leave and never say anything, you'll just spend the rest of your life wondering if it could've been something. And then before you know it, it'll be too late." he sighed.

Juliet's eyebrow arched, "And you speak from experience?"

He looked at her with a soft smile, "There was this girl once." he said, shrugging, "You don't wanna miss your chance, Jules. Trust me."

"Thanks, Miles." she said, smiling gratefully, placing a hand over his.

"Whatcha doin'?" came a voice from in front of them.

"James!" Juliet said with a start, wondering how much of that he'd heard. "I didn't see you coming."

"I see that," he replied, "So, lunch ready, Mrs.?" he asked, a grin forming on his lips.

She chuckled, "Not yet. What are you hungry for?"

"Sandwich'll do the trick. I'll be in to help you in a minute, just gotta talk to Miles here for a sec." he said, smiling as she got up.

"Take your time. Thanks again, Miles. I'll consider what you said." she said, winking at him before heading into the house.

James waited a few seconds after she closed the door and then looked down at Miles, arms folded across his chest. "You interested in her?" he asked simply.

"No. Are you?" Miles retorted with a grin, standing up.

"Me? What--"

"Don't act so innocent, I know you like her. It's cool, man, she digs you, too. I told her she should go for it, because I'm pretty sure you want her to. Am I right?"

"Does it matter? She's still leavin', ain't she?"

"Not if you give her a reason to stay." Miles told him, patting the side of his arm, "Think about it. Otherwise, I may just have to ask her out myself." he grinned and walked back to the house he shared with Jin and Daniel, leaving behind a very perplexed James. He walked into the house to help Juliet, who already had a sandwich waiting for him.

"Well hello again." she said with a smile, "What did you have to talk to Miles about?" she asked coyly.

"Nothin', really. Mm, PB&J. How'd you know?" he asked with a chuckle as he picked up the sandwich, taking a big bite to avoid having to talk about his conversation with Miles.

"I'm a little bit psychic." she said, grinning and walking over to him. "You have a little…" she said, using her thumb to wipe away a spot of peanut butter from the corner of his mouth.

James froze as she touched him, quickly regaining composure once she removed her hand. "Thanks." he said with a smile. "Ain't you gonna eat?"

"Not yet." she replied, still grinning. "How's the sandwich?"

"Perfect," he replied, "So what did _you_ talk to Miles about? I mean, since you're considerin' what he said n' all. Whatever it is he said." he chuckled softly and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Nothing, really," she said, imitating him, with a smirk. "He just made a good point, that's all."

"_Miles_ made a good point?" he asked, chuckling in slight disbelief. "'Bout what?" he asked, trying not to sound _too_ curious.

"Maybe I'll tell you later." she said, inching closer to him. "So I was thinking…you should have the bed tonight."

James could barely comprehend the words she was saying; he was too busy staring at her lips as she said them. "Huh? No, it's all yours, Blondie. I can deal with the floor for another week." he said with a soft chuckle. "'Sides, what kinda gentleman would I be if I made a lady sleep on the floor?"

"Who ever said you were a gentleman, James?" she asked, smiling in a playful, but not unkind, way.

"Good point," he said with a laugh, noting her close proximity to himself. "I can try, though, can't I?"

"Mm." was all she said, staring at him for a few seconds. Just as he thought she might just be about to press those full lips to his, she pulled back, walking over to the fridge. Juliet didn't know where all this boldness was coming from, but she decided to play it up while it lasted. If he really did feel something for her, she was going to make him admit it. "You know, I think I am hungry, after all." she said, pulling a bottle of chocolate syrup from the shelf. "Ice cream?" she asked, looking at him and arching an eyebrow, an amused smile on her lips.

"You betcha." he agreed quickly.

Juliet bent down and opened the freezer, almost able to feel the heat of James' eyes on her as she did so. She grinned to herself and grabbed the container. "How does it feel?" she asked, standing up and turning around to face him again.

"What?" he asked, thrown off by the question.

"Your hand…the cut. Does it feel any better?" she asked. This whole 'messing with his mind' thing was getting more fun by the minute.

"Oh, that. Ya know, I forgot it was even there." he answered honestly, stepping towards her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as he approached, and his hands touched hers before taking the ice cream and chocolate syrup from her. She surrendered them willingly. "You've got good hands." he said, in a tone that made her knees (and every other part of her) go weak. He was turning the tables on her. Well, two could play that game.

"I would hope so." she replied, taking back the chocolate while she distracted him with her gaze. "You get the bowls, I'll get the spoons." she instructed, walking to the drawer that held the spoons and grabbing just one. "We're gonna have to share, the rest are dirty." she fibbed, subtly smirking at him and handing him the spoon. She pulled up the top on the bottle of chocolate and squirted a dot onto her index finger, then lifted it to her lips and sucked the chocolate from her skin. "You know, I used to eat this stuff like this all the time. I think the ice cream ruins the taste, don't you?" she smiled, amused at the look on his face.

"Uh, yeah…much more fun that way, too. Messy is always fun." he replied, a dimpled grin forming on his face. She was so cute, trying to throw him off like this; and it was working, too.

"Want some?" she asked, dotting her finger again and holding it out to him.

"Sure do, Blondie." he said, surprising her by taking her chocolate-coated finger into his mouth. She could have died at the feeling of his tongue against her skin, and she began imagining what other wonders that tongue could perform…

"Good?" she asked softly, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Amazing." he replied, grinning at her. "Hey, Juliet?" he said, moving even closer to her, causing her heart to race.

"Yes?" she managed to say, staring into those intoxicating eyes of his.

"You got a little…" he replied, as she'd done before with the peanut butter, though there was nothing on her lips. Her fingers flew to her mouth to wipe away whatever remnants of chocolate remained there, but he took her hand and lowered it gently.

"Let me." he said. Her heart nearly stopped right then and there as she felt his lips touch the corner of hers.

"James…" she whispered, but she didn't have a chance to finish her thought before his lips engulfed her own, in a kiss that put every other kiss she'd ever had to shame. The bottle of chocolate fell from her grip, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with more passion than she knew she had in her. As wonderful as his tongue had felt against her finger, it felt a _thousand_ times better against her own tongue. She held onto him for dear life, knowing she'd collapse if she let go. She had no idea how long they kissed; it could have been one minute or a hundred, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she didn't want it to end.

When they finally slowed down and reluctantly separated their lips from one another's, they were both short of breath. "I…I just…_wow_." was all she could manage to say, her arms still wrapped tightly around him. She laughed, "I didn't know you were interested in…doing _that_…with me."

"You kiddin', Blondie? I'd have to be gay and or _dead_ not to wanna do that with you." he said, grinning and placing a softer kiss on her lips.

She smiled, then looked down, "It's just…I thought you were too busy wanting Kate to think about me." she admitted, lifting her eyes to his again.

"I was, at first. But…Kate's gone, and you're here, and after everything that's happened…I think there's a reason for that. You got my back, Blondie, and I got yours." he explained with a smile.

Juliet beamed, "Absolutely, I do." she replied, and they lost themselves in another kiss, the open container of ice cream abandoned, left to melt on the counter.


End file.
